1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to mailboxes. It further relates to a mailbox equipped with a solar panel, light emitting devices and/or sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Mailboxes are generally used by homeowners and business to receive incoming mail and send outgoing mail. Many mailboxes are mounted in rural areas and at a distance from a dwelling where it is difficult or impossible to visually identify presence of incoming mail or absence of the outgoing mail. Some mailboxes may be positioned in locations with insufficient lighting, particularly when dark.
Previously, efforts have been made to annunciate or communicate either a presence of incoming mail or a removal of the outgoing mail by mounting cameras or sensors inside the mailbox.
However, further improvements are desirable in at least protecting such cameras or sensors from damage by the mail contents being placed into or removed from the mailbox, particularly when such mail contents are provided in a form of a box or a parcel.